The Legend
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Terrador sends Hunter on a journey to find Spyro and Cynder and two new dragons. Differant P.O.V. SXC OCXOC. Right after Dawn of the Dragons, A year after. Please review after every chapter. It will make me write another chapter faster.
1. Hunter's quest

Chapter one- The Hunt

"I am here!" Yelled Hunter, bursting through the big temple doors.

"Ah, good Hunter, come now we have an important matter to discuse." Terrador said while Hunter followed. Terrador is now the new elder because of Ignitus unfortunate death.

"Now Hunter, I called you because and important matter has came up, I need you to find to dragons, a female ice dragon and a male shadow dragon. They are in Twilight Falls after you find them please get Spyro and Cynder." He said while handing Hunter a picture of the two unknown dragons.

"Yes Terrador, I shall begin imidently." Hunter said while bowing.

"Hunter, make sure before going anywhere, get them at full strentgh. And they might need to train a bit before going on any dangourous mission." Terrador called.

Hunter then burst through the doors again, but this time grabbing his weapons. Then he set off to Twilight Falls.

Unknown dragon P.O.V

God what happened? I can't remember anything! I stood up, anaylizing myself for wounds. I appeared to be fine. My head hurt.

Flashback

_I was surrounded, I had nowhere to go, I was trapped. And there was a Blue and black dragon next to me, I remember being strapped to chains, and then blackout._

Oh! But I wasn't in the beautiful forest as I had been before. I didn't know where I was, But it was some type of cage. And I was being guarded, by stange creatures.

I tried remembering as much as possible. My name is Crystle, I am an Ice dragon, I am a pale blue color with darker blue, Horns,claws, Eyes, underbelly, and tail. My horns where kind of jagged, and my claws and horns looked more like shiny blue ice, then well claws and horns. I had four horns, two on the top, and two below them. My wings where pale bluw with a purplish inside. And I had what looked like a spade but it was almost white, like ice.

I streched. Then I waited till they fell asleep, and broke the cage with my claws, and escaped. Good thing I remember how to fly, otherwise I would be out of luck. However I had very weak enegry so I flew to the nearest good hiding spot. Behind a waterfall. I blend in really good. But now I still couldn't remember the name of the place I was in.

But I didn't care, I was tired and fell asleep quickly.

Unknown dragon 2 P.O.V

I woke up I was in the middle of nowhere. Or at least as far as I could remember. My name is Eclipse and I am a shadow dragon. I am mainly black with golden yellow horns that curved like a rams. And I had dark blue and golden claws and spikes. I had a cresent moon shapped blade at the end of my tail. I checked over my body, no wounds.

I was SO tired so I lay down in the cover of bushes and fell silently asleep.

Hunter's P.O.V

So I set off my journey to find these dragons. When I arrived in the Twilight Falls, there where eniemes everywhere. Two of which where arguing.

"You let her escape!" Yelled one.

"You see sir, our guards fell asleep, and and she uhhh, uh.......escaped." One other said nervously.

"This will not do! Please tell me you got the other one!" He yelled.

" Uhh you see, Uh they left to.......uh get a cage to put him in,..............and when they got back.....He was gone..." He said again.

"AGH! Can't anyone do anything around here! Everyone set out in a search party to find them! NOW!!!!" He Roared.

Everyone went franticley moving around. They all gathered in one spot, so I took my chance to look for them. Why would  
these guys need a couple of dragons for anyway? I sent birds to search too. If they found them first, I would be in trouble. I searched everywhere but couldn't find anything. So I set up camp, hidden. I knew if the birsd found them they would lead them here.

A/N~ Sorry so short/.


	2. Crystle and Eclipse

2 Chapter~Crystle and Eclipse

Hunter's P.O.V

I woke up with a start, I already overslept, so I got up and got to work with my mission. The birds I had sent did not come, so that ment they were still searching. I also saw that the enemys were still searching as well. First I look in caves, and behind bushes and found nothing. There were so much stuff to look for I grew thristy and soon found a waterfall. I drank it hungerly. I look around in case enemies were near. Alls I saw was a flash of blue, first I thought it was the water making my dizzy. But just as I let my guard down, a sudden unatural dust of wind blew back my cape. I knew well that at this time of year it far to powerful to be natural. Maybe a bird flew by, but it still was to powerful, another gust of wind. I looked up this time, saw another flash of blue, then the sound of splashing water. I looked in the pond around me, it was silent, not a trace of waterlife anywhere. After that I paid close attention to the waterfall, could a hidden cave be over there? I was courious and jumped through the waterfall. It surprised me that there was a cave. I looked around before seeing a pale blue female dragon eating a goat hungerly. By her looks and features I identified her as an Ice dragon, I thought it was the one I was looking for. When she saw me, she gasped and backed off, watching me carefully.

Crystle's P.O.V

I woke up that morning feeling good, though the spell still made me have barley enough energy. I was starving though so I thought it would be a good time to hunt. I flew out of the cave silently. I looked for prey, but there where only goats. So I swooped on up, it was to dangerous to eat in the open, so I hurried back to my safe cave. As I passed I saw a leopard drinking from the pond. I circled around him, trying to see if he looked bad. He was getting suspisus so I flew into my cave and started eating. I ate a bunch, I didn't notice my intruder had came through the falls. But I did and I dropped my prey and backed away.

"No No, I came to help you! You are in danger." He said. I thought it over and thought I wouldn't belive him.

" Why is that, just being hunted by every creature here!" I yelled.

" That is why I came, I need to teach you how to fight them, and find one other dragon." He told me. Again I thought.

"Prove it." I said.

" Alright, The dragon elder Terrador sent me to find you and another dragon. Then he instruced me to bring you back with another two dragons, to train. Honest." He said.

Terrador, I know that name! But who is he? I grunted in frustration of trying to rememeber.

_Crystle trust him, you will see...._

Who's voice was that? Was it Terrador? I don't know. But some thing told me he wasn't goingt to hurt me.

"Okay fine, but if you dare hurt me I will rip your tail off." I warned him.

"I swear!" He said holding his hand up.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"You finish eating, while I will look for a mana gem, you look tired." He told me.

"Wait? What? Mana gem? How is that going to help me get energy?" I asked.

" Man that spell must have worked well, Mana gems are a green gems that fuel dragons energy, Red gems are gems that fuel dragons  
health, Only dragons can take power from them. That is one of the many things that make dragons dangerous predators." He said before running off.

I ate like he said. God I was hungry. I wonder how long they trapped me for? It seemed like forever when he got back.

"Alright you ready to go, I know you have low energy so I found the one closest to us." He said.

"Okay." I said then got up to follow him.

"Now if you see an enemy get out of sight. And be quiet," He warned me as we excited the waterfall.

I flew just above him following him. I saw a herd of enemies so I flew into a path of trees. And they passed by.  
Even if it was close it took me forever to get there. Once I did, I broke the red gem first and felt the pain go away, then I broke the green gem and suddenly it was like all my enegery was back, which it was. I felt great.

"Now what?" I asked immedently prekier.

"Now you cover ground from the air and search for another dragon,I will search the ground. When you find him, let out a ear piecing roar. Its okay if enemies hear, they will think that an enemy has found you." He said.

"Okay..." I said.

"Go." He siad and began running, I flew high into the air barley above the clouds, I was a little rusty from not flying in so long, but I got better as I went on. I could see alot of stuff from there,trees, heards of enemies, a black and blue dragon........Whoa! I found him.....What is he going?! That idoit is going to attack!

"Roaaaaaaaaaar!!!" I Roared, moments later Hunter was below me. I flew down so I hovered above the ground.

"Did you see him?" He asked.

"Yes and he is going to attack!" I yelled.

"Oh no! We must get there! FAST!" He commanded.

"Right!" I said I saw the enemies closing in on him, for some reason I got very angry. I breathed in, and thought I was going to roar, instead I shot what looked like a blue fireball right at them. But when it hit, everyone but the dragon was trapped in a block of ice!

" How did you do that?!" Hunter said shocked.

" I have no idea!" I said.

"Hey you dragon! We come in piece!" He yelled in a calm voice. (Is that possibe?!)

I landed on the ground next to him, he looked tired and beaten.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry if I ya know, scared you?" I apologized. He looked up, he had beautiful voliot eyes.

"Yes, just shaken up. I thought I was done for till you came." He said.

"I know exactly what you need, follow us, there are red and green gems nearby." Hunter said motioning to follow.

"Its okay, he is with me." I told him as he got up.

After we arrived the gems had givin his enegry back, and healed his wounds.

"Okay hunter, now what?" I asked once more.

"Now that we have found you two,we need to go to the dragon city, in a place called Warfang. There the dragon elder we tell us what to do." He said.

"So which way?" The dragon asked.

"The quickest way is through the Valley of Alvar, through a cave." Hunter said.

"What are your names?" Hunter asked.

"Well, my name is Crystle." I said to him.

"My name is......Eclipse." He siad.

"Good, now off to Warfang!" He said as he moved we followed.


	3. The Training Grounds

Crystle's P.O.V.

We flew to the entrance to The Valley of Alvar. It was beautiful, the green lush grass, the gigantic tree. The beautiful waterfall. But we all knew there was no time for sight-seeing. I sighed and followed Hunter. I glanced at Eclispe who looked just as amazed as me. We followed Hunter till we came to a cave with a large paw print on it. We landed and waited for Hunter to tell us what to do.

"Now this is the quickest way to get to the Dragon City." He laid his paw on the cave entrance and said a mummer of words, after he did that,  
the cave opened with a loud sliding sounds.

"Whoa." Eclipse and I gasped.

"Now follow me, stay close, you never know what can be in here." He said. We nodded and continued into the dark cave.

I couldn't really describe what it looked like, it was basically a dark tunnel with wall carvings all over. I couldn't see a thing, but Hunter could.  
Then I noticed a pair of eyes glowing.

"Hey, whos eyes are glowing?" I asked even though I could not see who it was.

"Mine." Said a voice that I reconized as Eclipse.

"Eclipse, that you?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why do they glow?" I asked.

"Because being a shadow dragon, ables me to see even if it is dark." He anwsered.

"Really? Thats cool. Now I am the only who can't see in the dark." I said, he laughed.

We took a few more steps and there was light shining in our faces, we when at the end of the tunnel. Eclipse and I shielded our faces using our wings.

"We're here." Hunter said as we stepped into the open city.

"Whoa." Eclipse and I said looking at the beautiful city.

"Yes quite amazing, isn't it?" Hunter said.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked through what looked like a market place, because there was quite a few tents that had many items sitting on them and dragons and  
little weaseal looking things walking all over.

"Be careful, this place can get kind of hectic." Hunter warned.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Try not to make yourself seen." He warned. I was about to take flight but Hunter interrupted me.

"Don't fly, they always want to see who's flying, just to make sure it wasn't an enemy dragon or something." Hunter said.

"Right." I said.

"But I thought that this was always a peaceful place that never worried about enemies?" Eclipse stated.

"We where, until last year. That year was the year the evil dragon Malefor took over." Hunter said in a whisper voice.

"I know him! Wasn't he the last purple dragon?" I asked.

"Yes, as you may know, he tried to stop another purple dragon, Spyro from stopping him. He continued to work on evil plots, he found a rare black egg, and raised it to do his bidding, her name is Cynder. But now she is not bad. It later became that Spyro and Cynder would work as a team, to beat Malefor. Which they had succeeded." Hunter explained.

"But with Malefor gone, why would they still worry?" Eclipse asked.

"That is what we want to find out." Hunter said.

Hunter finally stopped in front of a large staircase.

"Now we must go to see the dragon elder Terrador for further instructions." Hunter said beginning up the stairs.

"Right." I said, I looked at Eclipse and we started up the stairs as well.

It was a big staircase, huge. So it took us a while to reach the top. Once there, we all groaned in relief.

"All right you ready?" Eclipse asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be." I told him before following Hunter inside.

We walked down a long hallway, when we finally came to a large green dragon that appeared to be an Earth dragon.

"Ah Hunter! You're back, good then." he said. I gulped he was like ten times bigger than me.

"Yes, I have our dragons sir." He said while waving a hand at us.

"Hello there, you must be Crystle." He said, I nodded.

"And you must be Eclipse?" He said, he nodded too.

"Very good then, I would like you to meat my most trusted friends, Spyro, and Cynder." He said as two dragons came over, The purple one which  
must have been Spyro nodded, and the black one, who I thought must have been Cynder, flicked her tail.

" My name is Crystle" I said

"Hey. My names Eclipse." Eclipse said.

"Hello, Crystle, Eclipse, my name is Spyro." Spyro said.

"Hello Eclipse, Crystle. My name is Cynder." Cynder said with a smile.

"Yes now, Cynder, Spyro, these dragons had a spell cast in them that prevented them from remembering how to fight. So I need you two to teach them how. Once they have been taught, please vist the Chronicler." Terrador explained.

"Right." Cynder and Spyro agreed.

"Hunter go with them too please." Terrador said.

"Alright you guys follow us to the training grounds." Spyro said.

He flew into the air, we looked at Hunter in a can we go way, he nodded. So we flew into the sky trailing behind Cynder and Spyro.  
We landed in front of a building with a large crack in it.

"You guys, the training grounds is through this crack, follow us." Cynder said while climbing through.

Spyro followed. Then Eclipse. But I hated dark places.

"Come on Crystle." Eclipse said peering through the hole.

"I can't. I'm scared. Theres probaly ghosts and cobwebs and everything down there!" I said.

"Come on, I won't let anything touch you." Eclipse reasurred.

"Okay.." I said taking a running jump through the hole. I landed on all fours. I saw what I hadn't expected,It wasn't dark. It was brightly light up by many lanturns. It did look old though, it had ancient looking carvings all over the walls. But over all I had to admit it was a beautiful place.(Pretty mush where they trained Malefor in Dotd.)

"Not what you expected huh?" Eclipse said looking at me.

"Not at all." I said.

"Yeah its an old place, but it'll do." Cynder said.

"This is the place where the dragon elders trained." Spyro said.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, but we have work to do, lets begin." Cynder said.


	4. Training day 1

Chapter 4~Training Day #1

Crystle's P.O.V.

"Begin? Where?" Eclipse asked looking around.

"Well start with flying." Spyro said while leading us to a narrow edge.

"Heres what you have to do, fly through the course while dodging obsticals." Cynder instructed.

"We'll go in teams of two, for coaching." Spyro said.

"Crystle and me first." Cynder said nudging me closer to the edge.

"A-are you s-sure about t-this." I said looking over the edge.

"Absoulutly." Cynder said.

"Ready....Go." Spyro said, Cynder pushed me off the edge but I caught myself and flew next to her.

"Now focus, be aware of everything around you." Cynder commanded.

'_focus, focus, focus.....' I thought trying to concentrate._

Now we where coming towards walls with only one opening. Cynder and I flew through the tiny space, after them where several others. I made it through them all, though after not flying for so long, it was hard.

"Good job." Cynder said smiling, I smiled back.

Not far where walls with little holes in them, I wasn't sure what they did, till an arrow barley missed me.

_'Arrows!?' I panicked._

I took a deep breath and focused, I dodged another one. I spun in the air to dodge a few more. Just as I saw the end of the walls, I felt a  
seering pain in my left wing, an arrow had clipped me wing. It hurt badley. I grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Cynder said examining my wing. It was bleeding a bit.

"I'll be fine." I told her.

I kept moving, now there was swinging hammers. Compared to the arrows they where a easy, but on had scrapped my belly, leaving a scratch.  
At last we at the end, I ran to the red gem and absorbed its energy, healing my wounds.

"Not bad, but dodging arrows we'll have to work on. But you where pretty graceful, compared to other dragons." Spyro said.

"Really, I thought I sucked, badley." I said.

"Now Eclipse, its your turn." Spyro said leading him to the edge, he looked determind.

"Good luck." I said to him, he smiled.

I watched him, he was pretty good, he didn't get hit by an arrow ethier. The only thing was the narrow wall spaces, he couldn't turn himself fast enough. He got hit a few times. He landed and went to the red gem, he only had a few scrapes, but no blood.

"Alright you guys, good job. Now its time to sleep." Spyro said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Follow us." Cynder said.

We took off flying while Hunter followed too. It wasn't long before we found another opening through the wall, outside there was a forest,  
and beyond it was a waterfall. Under the moonlight it was beautiful.

"What is this place?" Eclipse asked.

"This is a resting place for anyone who is training." Spyro explained.

"Beautiful." I said, staring at the moon.

"Yes." Hunter said.

"Well its late better get to sleep." Cynder said yawning a folding her wings, laying down. I didn't move. Spyro later lay next to her, putting a wing over her. I stared at them.

_How lucky they are to have each other. I sighed. I wished I had someone like that. Someone to comfort me and care about me, and listen to me._

I laid down, curled up, folded my, wings, and closed me eyes...

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I saw Crystle lay down. I had never seen her so calm and relaxed. In the moonlight she looked beautiful, it made her scales shine. I never  
noticed it but, her horns,claws,and eyes, all glowed under the moonlight. She was also wearing a string necklace with a clear crystal on it.  
Seeing her like this made my heart leap.

At last I grew tired, I curled up, folded my wings, and closed my eyes....

Crystle's P.O.V.

I opened one eye and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Good. I got up silently and went through the forest, I reached the waterfall.  
It had the reflection of the moon. The water was warm, I swam around in it. Trying to think.

_Who was my parents? Why was I jealous of Spyro and Cynder? Why was getting so emotional?_

So I didn't know who my parents where. I think I jealous of Spyro and Cynder because of there undenying love for each other. I think I'm getting emotional because I'm a teenager, teenagers get that way. But I had no memory of being that way. I sighed. I heard a rustle of leaves. I looked but there was nothing.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I heard someone get up, I opened an eye, Crystle was gone. I saw a flash of her tail as it disappeared into the forest. I got up and followed her.  
We got to the waterfall, she started swimming. Ohh darn, I stepped on a bush! I hid hoping she wouldn't find me. She looked in my direction, but didn't investigate. I watched her. Her facial expression appeared upset. That made me sad to see her like that. She got out of the water. I swear  
I saw a tear in her eye, I wanted ever so badly to go and comfort her. But I didn't. Just then I saw another dragon come to the waterfall, he was  
Yellow and Orange. He was and electricty dragon.

"Hey you okay?" He asked Crystle.

She nodded.

"Go away." She commanded.

"Hey, just want to help." he said.

"I don't need help." She snapped.

He sighed before saying,"My name is Volt." He said ignoring her comment. "Whats yours?" Volt asked.

"You don't need to know!" She yelled.

"Ooo fistey. I like that." He flirted. She did not look pleased.

"Go...Away!" She growled.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." He said. I growled, he mad me fouricous.

Crystle stood up, and started walking away from him.

"Where you going,?" He asked getting up.

"Away.!" She snapped.

"Aww why don't you stay, so I can get to know you." Volt said while smirking.

"Uh, how about, No." Crystle said. She was getting very angry now.

"Nuh uh, not so fast." He said facing her. She growled again but fericer.

He stroked her face with his tail. Okay. I was getting Angry.  
She slapped his tail with her sharp pointed tail. He yelped.

"Trying to be difficult huh." He said baring his teeth.

New tears where forming in her eyes. That made me Fouricous!

"Hey leave her alone!" I said growling and moving out of the trees.

"Oh, Romeo trying to be brave." He sais pushing her to the ground and turning to face me.

I growled. Crystle slowly got up.

"Leave her alone." I commanded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said smirking.

I growled and rammed him. He grunted. Crystle started crying some more, I think in disbelief. She was out of enegry from lack of sleep.

He growled and scratched me across the face. I took him and thew him against a wall, he kicked me off him. I landed on the ground. Crystle appeared to be concentrating. He pinned me on the ground. I got very mad, he tried hurting Crystle, and me. Then I became cloaked in darkness  
and when I reappeared and jumped from the ground clawing and biting fircely. After he landed he looked weak. He could barely get up. But he charged something up. And uleashed a bolt of electricy at Crystle. She tried to dodge, but it sent her flying rowards the wall, she skidded and landed weak and hurt. I growled again, and clawed and bit with everything I had. I kicked him, and he got up.

"I will be back for you, you haven't seen the last of me!" He said before disapearing. I ran to Crystle. She was crying hard now.

"Crystle I'm so sorry." I said craddling her in my arms.

"Don't be sorry, you saved me." She said while opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I said.

She laughed.

"Thank you Eclipse." She said. I wiped her tears away with me tail.

"Come on lets get you back to camp." I said helping her up.

I led her to a red gem that we both absorbed, our wounds healed. She was tired and fell asleep quickley. I slept next to her putting my wing around her for comfort. I fell asleep sortly after.


	5. Training day 2 and the news

Chapter 5~ Training day 2

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I woke that morning and saw Crystle laying next to me. She looked so peaceful. I looked around, everyone was sleeping. The sun was just rising up. I let the warm rays shower me. I saw Crystle stretch and get up, she was looking around also. The sun shining on her made her glow. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Since everyone was dead asleep, we decided to hunt for food. Crystle made her way to the small pond she had been in last night. She started swimming,catching fish for Hunter. She put them in a basket she had gotten from camp. She headed back to put it by the what used to be our blazing warm fire, now a pit of ashes. I on the other hand spotted a deer. I crept up on it silently, I knocked it out.(I don't want to say he killed it even though he did.) And dragged it back to camp using my teeth. I set it near the fish basket. Crystle had gotten some smaller mammals, in case we got hungry afterwards. After that, we couldn't breathe fire, so we waited for Spyro to wake up so he could cook them.

Spyro's P.O.V.

I woke that morning to the sun shining brightly on my eyes. I saw Cynder and Hunter still asleep, so I stretched and silently got up. I walked towards Crystle, and Eclipse.

"Hey guys, what you got there?" I asked.

"While you where sleeping we thought we would gather breakfast." Crystle explained.

"Yeah but, we can't use fire. So we waited to cook it." Eclipse said.

"That was nice of you guys. Thanks." I said while torching the unburned wood.

"Anytime." Eclipse said with a smile.

After I lit the wood aflame, We put a few fish and the deer over the fire.

Cynder's P.O.V.

I woke to the smell of cooked food._ 'Breakfast!' I thought._ Sure enough Eclipse,Crystle, and Spyro where all waiting for the food.

"Good morning." I said as I yawned and walked over to them. Hunter was just getting up too.

"Morning." They said.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Uh,fish,deer,and I also got smaller mammals to take with us." Crystle explained.

"Mmmmm, fish. My favorite." Hunter said as he took a bite of the fish.

We all laughed and ate hungerly. We ate all the deer, but the bones. We packed the leftover smaller mammals in a sack and headed towards the  
opening to the training grounds again. Today we where going to work on elemental attacks.

"Alright you guys. Today we're going to work on elemental attacks." Spyro said leading them to another section of the grounds.

"Now what you have to do, is concentrate on your element and try projecting it. Like this." I said I sucked in air, and unleased a ball of venom.

"Yes, it may take so time though. You have to concentrate, breath in, and breathe out." Spyro instructed.

"Right,breathe in, then out." Cynder said.

"Crystle you go first." I asked. She closed her eyes and concentrated,she breathed in and then out. Nothing.

"It was easy the first time." She said.

"First time?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, in Twilight Falls. I shot a ball of ice. It froze everthing in a block of ice." She explained.

"Do tell me, what were your emotions?" I asked.

"Anger,fear,determination." She told me.

"Try picturing those same emotions in your head." Spyro instructed.

She closed her eyes once more and breathed in, and out. And what looked like blue fire shot out of her mouth.

"You did it!" Eclipse said.

"I did didn't I!" She said happily.

"Awesome!" Spyro congratulated.

"That is strange though, it appeared to be blue like fire instead of ice shards. When Spyro breathes ice, its shards..." I wondered.

"Yeah, hey lets do it again on a training dummy to see if it is ice." Spyro instructed her once more.

Once again she closed her eyes,breathed in, then out. The blue fire returned once more. Ii surrounded the dummy entirerly. When she stopped the dummy was frozen in ice...

"Whoa! That is strange! I've never seen ice do that before!" Spyro said excitedly.

"Yes, Crystle? Where both of your parents ice dragons?" I asked her.

"Uhhh.....parents?......." She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. The spell must have erased my memory..." She said finally.

"Oh. Well we must find them, after training perhaps?" Spyro suggested. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Good job Crystle, if you like you may practice more on the dummys." I said to her, she nodded and started to practice.

"Eclipse's turn!" Spyro said.

"Eclipse you are a shadow dragon, so using your powers is more difficult. What you need to do, is try being as silent as a shadow, as invisable as a shadow. Watch." I instructed. Then I pictured myself in a deep silent invisable place. I concentrated and used my shadow strike, slowly moving underground. Then I hovered over a dummy and Wham! I rose from the ground, scratching and clawing the dummy.

"Whoa." Eclipse said.

"Now you try.." Spyro said.

He closed his eyes, I could tell he was doing it right. In a matter of seconds he was burrowing under the ground. He was seeking a target, he came to a dummy, and he rose out of the ground just as I had. He landed. He came over to us.

"Nice job! You look like you have been doing this for years!" I said.

"That was cool." He said, though I could tell he needed some green gems. He walked over and absorbed them. Crystle had now gotton a pretty good hold on it as well.

"Alright you guys, we've finished ahead of time, so now we have to find your parents!" Spyro said.

"Okay." Crystle said following me.

"Okey dokey." Eclipse said running beside her.

"How do we do that?" Eclipse asked.

"We go vist the wise Chronicler, he'll know." Spyro said.

We took off into the skys, Hunter trailing behind us. We flew for a few mile before landing in front of a house. Inside was the wise Chronicler, Ignitus, also Spyro's dad. He found out my parents and Spyros parents, so surely he'll find theirs.

"Hey dad!" Spyro said.

"Well hello there Cynder and Cynder's company." He said.

"Hello Ignitus." I said smiling.

" Dad, we're here to help these to dragons find there parents." Spyro said guestering to Eclipse and Crystle.

"Hello there. Do tell me, what are your names?" He asked.

"Hello sir, My name is Eclipse." Eclipse said.

"Ahh Eclipse, the shadow dragon. Very well." Ignitus said as he flipped through the book that held all dragons.

"Eclipse, your mother is in this city. Her name is Cassandra. She is a shadow dragon such as you. Your father is here as well. His name is Xander, he is a fear dragon. They work together taking care of the dragon eggs." Ignitus finished.

"Wow!" Eclipse said.

"As for Crystle.." Ingnitus started. Crystle appeared worried.

"Your father, is a fire dragon, his name is Torch. He is here, working as a coal burner. Your mother was an Ice dragon such as yourself, her name was Shard." Ignitus said.

"What do you mean was?" Crystle asked even though she appeared to know the answer.

"Yes, I am sorry to say this. But she died in the war between Malefor and us. Not long after your disapperance. I'm very sorry." Ignitus said closing the book. Crystle was speechless. She was on the verge of tears.

"I-I-I......A-......" She couldn't speak.

Eclipse walked up to her and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder.

"Crystle I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Don't be...." She said still upset.

Spyro and I looked at each other in sarrow. A dragon dieing is very unlikely here. It is rare indeed.

"You may stay here if you like." Ignitus suggested. Crystle wiped away her tears and stopped crying.

"Okay..Thank you Ignitus." She said.

We walked to the the beds that where for guests. Crystle still had her head down, who could blame her. Sparx who had been staying here while we trained.( You never know what could happen if somebody missed the target..) Came up to Crystle.

"Hey girlie! Whats the long face? Get it dragons have long faces..." He said following her.

"Please, leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Okay..Yeesh!" He said and floated over to me. I pulled him close to me. I whispered.

"Sparx, she just found out her mother died....Talk to her about it. And I will personaly stitch your mouth shut." I threatened.

"Ohh." His face softened.

Crystle curled up in the corner, Eclipse right next to her. I felt sorry for her, having no mother to talk to when needed. I sighed and curled up in the opposite corner, Spyro laid next to me. We fell asleep. All through the night, Crystle would sob silently, and Eclipse would shh her and tell her it was okay.


	6. Ember's Arrival

Chapter 6 - Ember's arrival

Crystle's P.O.V.

I woke that morning still aching. Everyone was awake but being very quiet. They probably don't want to wake me. I thought. I looked around with my eyes, Cynder and Spyro where talking to Ignitus and Eclipse was watching me with a worried expression on his face. I will just have to learn to accept the fact my mother is gone. It pained me to think about it. Sparx appeared to be dancing, I think.....I got up and stretched. Eclipse walked over to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A bit better. I guess." I said not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." I said.

"Because I know you feel all sad and stuff." He said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Swear." I said with a little smile.

Just then I huge shadow appeared in front of us. I looked up, there stood Ignitus.

"You're awake young dragon." He said. We followed him into the room where Spyro and Cynder where.

"Now Crystle. I know you miss her. I do too, she was one of my good friends. But the important thing is to know she loved you." He said.

"Yeah, I wish I could remember her though..." I said sadly.

"You're wearing her necklace. She gave it to you when you were born." He told me.

I just looked at it.

"Yes, she said you loved it even as a baby. And you wore it your whole life." He said.

"But now for the real reason I called you here. I would like to give you something." He said opening a chest.

Ignitus pulled out a dust covered book and a small bottle with a string attached to it.

He gave me the book, I blew the dust away, it said. 'The guide to dragon skills'. And the bottle he gave to Eclipse.

"What are these Ignitus?" Eclipse asked.

"Eclipse, That bottle contains dragon tears, healing dragon tears. One drop and it will heal anything. Spyro can shed healing tears as well. Crystle that book contains information that will help you all. I would strongly advise for you to look at it. And Cynder, Spyro. Out of the many abilities you possess, your strongest will be in your heart." Ignitus said. I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you Ignitus, Spyro is very luckly to have you as a father." I said.

"You're very welcome young dragon. You are so much like your mother." He said.

"Okay guys. We better get moving." Cynder said.

"Alright." I said pulling away from Ignitus.

"But first, we have to check with Terrador for our next mission." Spyro said.

"Are we done with training?" I asked.

"Yep, the rest should come completly natural." Cynder said. She said as she took flight hovering above us. I laughed.

Eclipse and I flew towards them, the temple wasn't far. But we took the long way anyway, we flew though holes. And had fun with it.  
We landed on the steps to the temple. We walked up to the door, and walked through. Terrador and Hunter were waiting for us.

"Ah young dragons, you've returned." Terrador said, I gulped. He was bigger than Ignitus....

"Yes, What is our next mission?" Cynder asked.

"It seems a new cave has appeared in The Valley of Alavar. I need you all to investigate it. You may stay here to gather supplies if you wish." He instructed.

"Alright, come on guys." Spyro said leading us out the door.

"SPYRO!!!!" I high voice yelled. We all covered are ears.

A teenage pink dragon ran up to us. She was pink with lighter pink underbelly. She had golden horns and claws. She has a golden necklace with a red heart gem.

"H-Hello. Ember." He said.

"Ohh, who are these guys Spyro?" She asked particuarlly circling Cynder and me. I frowned, she sounded like she owned him even though he was with Cynder. Nobody should mess with another ones love.

"This is Crystle." He said moving towards me.

"She is an Ice dragon." He told her.

"And this is my girlfriend Cynder, a rare black dragon." He said.

"G-Girlfriend?!" She twitched. I backed away. I moved next to Eclipse, who looked just as confused.

"Yeah." Cynder said moving next to Spyro.

"B-But, I'm your G-girlfriend.!" She yelled.

Spyro sighed.

"Sorry Ember, your not. I told you." He said.

"Agh! Spyro, I can't belive you!" She yelled.

I was speechless.

"Hey! Don't yell at them!" I yelled getting mad.

"Don't you tell me what to do you blue idiot!" She yelled. I growled.

"Hey, shes not an Idiot! She probably the smartest dragon besides Cynder and Spyro and the elders." Eclipse said.

"What does she matter to you. What's your name?" She asked suddenly turning all sweet.

"Eclipse." He said.

"Ah Eclipse... My name is Ember." She purred.

Ember's P.O.V.

_Stupid Spyro! Hey, that dark one isn't so bad... But I will only settle for the best! And that IS the the Purple dragon...._ _I thought evily._

"Well Eclipse, Spyro, Blacky, and the blue one. I must go. Catch ya later." I yelled as I flew to the nearest training army.

" Everyone! Everyone! The black terror in the skies is back!" I yelled in a fake panicked voice.

"Huh? I thought she turned good?' I warrior asked.

"No! She is leading the purple dragon and the two other dragons to the dark masters lair! She is trying to bring him back!" I yelled again. Everyone gasped.

_I've got them right where I want them.... I thought. The purple dragon will be mine!_

"Look, there they are!" I yelled as I pointed to them flying away.

"Get her!" They yelled. These guys where so dumb. I smiled and watched.

Cynder's P.O.V.

That stupid Ember, everytime she comes claiming shes my Spyros girlfriend! What a slut! I tensed as an arrow flew past me.

"Look out!" Spyro yelled behind me.

"Arrows!" Crystle yelled moving her postion to dodge.

I dodged another, I looked back and saw Ember grinning.

"Guys, this is a misunderstanding!" I yelled to the warriors.

I heard Crystle roar in pain, she'd been hit, but it scrapped her skin tearing a scratch. I saw her expression get angry. She turned around and breathed in, and shot out her blue like fire. It froze all the arrows. I saw Ember's face twist into a shock. Eclipse dove after Crystle, Spyro and I landed.

"Stop, we're not the enemies!" She screamed.

"No but the black terror is!" The warrior yelled and fired an arrow at Cynder. Crystle acted defensively and flash froze the arrow, It hit me the arrow shattered, it still hurt but not as bad. Cynder growled a bit.

"Really! She is no threat! She has got to be the nicest dragon i've ever met!" Crystle screeched.

Then Ember ran up.

"No! Shes lying! She is with the black dragon!" Ember yelled.

"No don't belive her!" Spyro yelled.

"The purple dragon is siding with the black one." A warrior yelled.

"Why?" Another one asked.

"Because she isn't a bad dragon! Shes my girlfriend!" Spyro yelled in outrage.

They gasped and dropped their weapons.

"Whats all the commotion!?" Cyril asked flying over to the scene. He landed. And he looked at everyone questionably.

"That dragon tried to lead these poor others to the dark master!" Ember yelled.

"LIAR!" Crystle screamed stepping forward, her wound was bleeding badly now.

"Now,now! No time for fighting. Somebody tell me what happened." Cyril demanded, Spyro stepped forward.

"It was a warriors thought Cynder was bad and was leading us to the dark master, but we where just on our way to The Valley of Alavar." Spyro explained.

"Is that true Ember?" Cyril said.

"Yes sir, all a big misunderstanding..." Ember said sweetly. Crystle snarled.

"Well, everyone go back to what they where doing. Cynder here is not a evil dragon. Got that warriors?" He asked, they nodded and pressummed working. Cynder and the others took off once more to The Valley of Alvar. I was upset now, but pushed it away.

Ember's P.O.V.

_Valley of Alvar huh? I'll go there too. Spyro shall be mine. Honestly they arn't even meant for eachother! She was bad, he is good. Shes black and hes purple. Honestly. _

I thought about it as a flew and followed my honey Spyro and his friends. Why doesn't he like me? I'm cute and she served for the dark master, and he chooses her!


	7. The Cave

Chapter 6 ~ Dragon trapped

Cynder's P.O.V.

As we flew to the Valley of Alvar, I was still mad. But we needed to stop, Crystle was losing alot of blood. We stopped at the first red gem, her wound healed imediantly. She looked grateful. We where almost to the big tree, where are base camp was going to be, once there I flew around making sure no enemies were near, while the others gathered wood. Once done Crystle and Eclipse stared at this places beauty.

"Find anything?" Spyro asked.

"Nope, we're good." I told him.

"Wow! I can't belive I had forgotten this place!" Crystle gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said. I always loved this place.

"Yeah..." Crystle said.

We did not start the fire yet. It was warm, and we had nothing to cook.

"Hey, can we look at the rest of this place?" Crystle asked.

"Sure, why not. We'll give you the tour." Spyro said as he flew. They followed. We passed the waterfall, the village,the meadow, and the caves.  
All was beautiful, we stopped to mavel its beauty. I think they enjoyed it, it was getting dark so we headed back for came, there was a few hours till nighttime.

"Hey guys, we need to hunt, we'll go in groups of two." Spyro instructed.

"Return here before the sun sets completly." I said as I flew off with Spyro.

"Guess its just you and me now." I heard Eclipse say.

I watched them head in the other direction.

Me and Spyro, caught a few mammals, a few birds and fish. The bad thing was not very many big animals here. We headed back to discover that Crystle and Eclipse where back here, they managed to find one wild deer.

"Man these suckers can run, I swear we chased it for 4 miles!" Eclipse said panting.

"But....we got it." Crystle said out of breath.

"Nice." I said. Spyro lit the fire and waited for the animals to cook, it was getting dark. But the fire was warm and lit the area around us.  
We sat around the fire.

"Hey Cynder, so tommarrow we're supposed to check out so sort of cave?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, we have to find it first though." I said.

"Hey while we're here, lets check out the book." Crystle said getting it out.

Inside was a a guide to dragon moves. Each chapter was a dragon element. She flipped through the pages, and stopped on Convexity.

"Hey, Spyro. I've never heard of this element, do you know what it is?" Crystle asked.

"Yes, Convexity is a powerful element, made out of powerful energy. It kind of hard to descibe, but Cynder and I can use it. Only when needed though." He said.

"Wow, it sure looks powerful." Eclipse said.

"Yeah, hey look." Crystle said and pointed to a teared out part.

"Looks like the instructs on how to master it was torn out." I observed.

"Yeah, thats wierd." Crystle said.

She closed the book. The smell of delicous food came to me.

"Foods ready." Eclipse said.

We put it on the ground and we all ate our share, we where so hungry we even ate the smaller mammals.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Crystle said laying down after we finished.

"Me too." I said.

"Us too." Spyro and Eclipse said, Eclipse laying down next to Crystle and Spyro next to me. He put his wing around me, and I soon fell asleep.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I noticed Crystle sivering in her sleep so I put me wing around her, she stopped. I fell asleep again, only to wake 30 minutes later.  
Crystle was awake, but didn't get up, she was still tired. Spyro and Cynder were just waking.

"Alright you guys, we gotta go find that cave." Spyro said with a yawn. I got up and helped Crystle up.

"Alright." I said.

"You don't have any idea where it is." Crystle said yawning.

"Well, someone had said they saw another cave by the waterfall." Cynder said.

We flew to the waterfall and looked all over.

"Hey guys, over here!" Sparx said, he hadn't said a word all day.

We walked to where he was, the trees had appeared to be trampled down.

"Come guys!" I said as I headed in that direction. They followed and at the end of the trampled trees was a cave.

"They were right!" Spyro said.

"Well, we'd better check in out." Cynder said leading the way.

It was quite dark in there, Sparx provided some light, but I didn't need it. I could see just fine. I noticed Crystle come closer, I knew she didn't like dark things.

Inside was a place full of gems and butterflies. Sparx happily ate. All a sudden Cynder stopped.

"G-Guys...L-Look!" She stammered in fear. In the center of the cave was a huge purple crystal.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"N-no! T-take a C-closer l-look!" She said and started backing away. I noticed Crystle go pale.

"Crystle, you okay? You look sick." I said with worry, then I saw what was in the crystal, a gigantic purple dragon.

"S-spyro. Thats M-malefore, isn't it?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." He said with a gulp.

All a sudden there was a loud crash. The cave was falling apart. Crystle was still frozen, but she needed to get out of there, fast.

"Crystle! Crystle! Come on! We need to get out of here!" I yelled, she didn't respond. I put her on my back and got out of there fast. Out side Cynder was still shaken. We flew away to the camp site, I was a bit slower because of Crystle, but I managed. Just as I took another look back, there was a purple light. And the cave totally caved in. Once there I laid Crystle down.

"Crystle, Crystle! Are you there? Its me Eclipse!" I shouted, she wasn't responding.

"S-so S-scary.T-terrible." She stammered. I splashed water in her face and she jolted up, like she was being attacked.

I comforted her. But her attention appeared to be on something else.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"What happened to the cave?" She asked.

"It uhh, well it collapsed and then there was a huge purple light." Spyro said.

"You don't think the crystal could have broke? Do you?" She asked.

"Its possible." He said.

"That was Malefor. Wasn't it?" She said.

" so." He said.

"He sure is evil looking." She added.

"What will we tell the elders Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Hes here, we should ask them about the collapse." He said.

Crystle meanwhile was looking at her own element ice.

"Hey guys come here." She said. and ponted to a move. It was called Ice Fire. The picture looked just like her ice power.

"It says only dragons who had one ice dargon and one fire dragon as parents can master this unique elemental power." Cynder read.

"That means your parents where an Ice dragon and a Fire dragon." Spyro said.

"Cool." She said.

Spyro and Cynder moved back to disscuss the cave, while Crystle and I continued looking at the book.

"Ice dragon moves I could master are, Blizzard bringer,(Spyros snow storm.), Ice Fire, and Ice ball.( A deffensive shield that forms around the user in a way that defflects enemy attacks for a period of time.)

"Nice." I said.

"Shadow moves you can master, Shadow strike,Shadow fire,Shadow sneak, and Shadow vison. (Shadow sneak is teleportation and and Shadow vision alows the user to see through objects.)

"Thats cool." I said.

"Yeah" she said.

Next we looked a Venom.

"Wow, Scorpion strike, Poison breath,and Poision Jab." She read. (Poision Jab the user strikes the tail into the enemy causeing piosion toenter foes body, eventually killing it.)

Crystle yawned.

"Ohh, I'm getting tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." She said closing the book.

"Yeah me too." I said. She laid down and closed her eyes, I put my wing around her and looked and Spyro and Cynder, who were already asleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Warfang returned

Chapter 7- Warfangs return

Ember's P.O.V.

I was almost there when I saw Cynder the boyfriend stealing fiend outside a cave, with MY Spyro next to her with a worried expression on his face, I saw Eclipse fly outside the cave carrying the blue dragoness on his back, right before I heard rocks crumbling and a HUGE purple explotion. I gasped, I bet ya anything that was the dark master being released. _'Perfect, I'll hurry back to Warfang and tell them the dark master has returned, I was there. It will be the perfect set up for Cynder.'_ I thought evily while hurrying back to Warfang.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I woke with Crystle by my side, like always. But I knew we had to get there fast and early. So I gently woke Crystle, I told her we had to go fast. So she started packing things while I gently woke Spyro who was almost awake. He woke Cynder. After we had everything done and packed, we took flight and flew as fast as we could to Warfang.

Cynder's P.O.V.

We flew to Warfang, Crystle shouted.

"Guys! Look out!" She said pointing to the danger, I jerked my head in the direction she was pointing, there I saw the archers and catapults being loaded with flames. They realeased them. And I realized they were aiming at ME. I flew out of the way, and did a barrel roll to dodge the arrows.

Spyro moved in front of me and froze the arrows, as did Crystle. Eclipse moved to my side and clawed at them, we circled around and landed.

"BEGONE CYNDER!" They would chant or " The TERROR OF THE SKIES IS BACK!" Or even, "SHE FREED THE DARK MASTER ONCE AGAIN!"

I the very front of the mob Ember was there leading the mob.

"Go away Cynder, no one likes you anymore." She ordered. All of us stood there is shock.

I looked around at everything, everywhere I saw was angry people. My eyes started to water, I took off into the skies to hide. I heard my friends yelling "Cynder NO! There lying they don't understand." Behind me. But I was too upset to go back.

Spyro's P.O.V.

"Guys, stop!" Crystle would yell.

I continued to yell, but all a sudden Crystle left.

"Eclipse, wheres she going?" I asked.

"She went to find Cynder. But she said to stay here till she got back." He told me, I nodded. I really wanted to be there for Cynder, but we had to stop the warriors and citizens from finding her and attacking her. We leaped in front of the crowd, I would never do this, but for Cynder I would do anything, I opened my mouth wide and and froze every single warrior, solid. They would be okay, they just need to chill. I put them in a corner and tied them up tight, so if they melted Cynder would be safe. Next I gathered all the citizens and tied them up. I took Ember, and melted her with fire.

"Ember, what the Hell is your problem!?" I asked very angry.

"Ohh, nothing Spyro. I just told them what I saw..." She said trying to be cute.

"Tell me, What you told them!" I siad getting very close, I was on the verge of using dragon fury.

"W-well, I t-told them, that I saw the dark master returning, because Cynder forced the gem he was trapped inside to break." She said quickly.

"YOU......DID........WHAT!" I yelled.

"Spyro, wait! Why don't you love me!!!" She asked grabbing me arm.

"Ugh! First of all, you follow me everywhere, you don't like Cynder, and you INSIST I LOVE YOU WHEN I DON'T! Plus, even though CYnder has been bad in the past, she is very nice and caring and strong. And......I love her, so If you can't except that, its your problem." I said before flying off to look for Cynder.

Crystle's P.O.V.

I flew all over, searching for her. I finally found her running on foot I pounced on her, pinning her to the ground on her back.

"CYNDER, WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LEAVING US LIKE THAT!?" Before she could respond I continued, "CYNDER,YOU LISTEN HERE AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! EVEN THOUGH YOU DID STUFF IN THE PAST THAT WAS WRONG! YOU'RE NOT NOW! YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE NICEST,CARING,THOUGTHFUL,DRAGON IN THE WORLD! AND......You're like a sister that I never knew, or remember." I finished cooling down. I got off her, and awaited her response.

"Y-You really think so?" She asked.

"YESSSSSS!" I said.

"B-But-" She started.

"But nothing! That lying little, boyfriend wanting,pink prick did this!" I said. She was about to say something.

"And you know why? Because, She WISHES she was Spyro's girlfriend, she WISHES she'd gone on a adventure with Spyro, She WISHES Spyro chose her, but he didn't. Because your a wonderful dragoness. And she is a lying,pink,boyfriend wanting, stalker with no life." I finished taking a deep breath.

"Ohh, Crystle. You're the best friend any dragon would want to have." She said hugging me tightly, with new tears forming. I patted her back and she wiped her tears away. Spyro landed next to me with concern.

"CYNDER,WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!!" Spyro scolled hugging her, she laughed and said.

"Crystle, said that too. But I'm alright now, and I promise, NEVER to do it again." She said.

"And all that stuff is NOT true, and don't you forget it." He said.

Eclipse landed next to me and hugged me.

"God, you have to be the best girlfriend ever." He whispered kissing my cheek, I giggled.

"Come on, we have to go back and sort things out." Spyro said. We flew with all of us surrounding Cynder, we landed in the temple floors.

We barged in.

"Terrador,Volteer,Cyril, everyone come here!" Spyro yelled, they all rushed up.

"Guys, everyone has mistaken Cynder for the bad guy again!" He told them.

"Oh no! Do you know who did it?" Cyril asked.

"Yes, it was the wicked Ember!" I said.

"No, she wouldn't do such a thing." Terrador said.

"She would if Spyro was the prize." I said.

"Ohh, come, we must deal with this imedently!" Volteer said.

"Yes come, Crystle." Cryril said.

"Umm, do I know you?" I asked.

"Ohh, yes. Crystle. I'm your uncle." He said.

"What? Really?" I said finally excited to now someone I was realated too.

"Yes, would you like to know about your parents?" He asked as we excited the temple.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well, your mother was a powerful fire dragon, very fiesty, but a very good friend." He said.

"Your father, was an Ice dragon, like myself. But he was very big for his age." He continued.

"When your father and mother met, it was like love at first sight. Then they had you, even though you don't remember, you where a courios girl, everyday, your parents would help you train, and practice your moves and flight. But the day you went missing, was a war. And your mother was in it, she fought bravley, but perished. Sad. But as for your father, he is here, he is the local messanger." He said.

"Wow." I said.

"yes, yes, and you Eclipse, your mother was a beautiful shadow dragon. And your father was a powerful wind dragon, they where my close friends. Your mother works as a librain, and your father is in the military." He told him.

"Really?" He said.

Before Cyril could tell us more we where at the front of a defrosted mob, with Ember in the very back, cowering in fear.

"Everyone! I have been told, you've been convinced Cynder freed the dark master?" Terrador asked over the chanting of the crowd, they stopped.

"Yes." They answered.

"And, who pretell told you this theory?" He asked.

The all turned to Ember.

"Ember! Over here at ONCE!" He ordered. She walked slowly over here with her had down.

"Everyone! Cynder, IS NOT A BAD DRAGON! She did NOT free the dark master!" Volteer yelled. Everyone "ooh." and went back to doing whatever.

"Ember, lets speak In private." Terrador ordered walking into the temple.

Eclipse Spyro and I trapped Ember, so she wouldn't make a break for it.

"Ember...What did you do?" Terrador said through gritted teeth.


	9. The Punishment

Chapter 9- The Punishment

Ember's P.O.V.

I sighed, seeing I had no choice, but to fess up.

"Well, I just...." I tried thinking of something quick.

"Go on..." Terrador pushed.

"See this is what happened, I was on my way to the Vally of Alvar when I saw this big explosion, that was purple. So I thought maybe Cynder had something to do with it because I saw her outside where the explosion was." I said.

"Is that true?" Terrador asked them.

"Well, you sent us to investage, and then the whole cave started caving in, and the gem he was trapped in was cracking, so we hurried outside. And then we came back to warn you, and this happened." Spyro explained.

"Very well then, please excuse us while we decide what should happen." Terrador said leaving the room.

We waited, they stood opposite of me. I only glared hard at them, they didn't flinch.

Soon they returned.

"We have made a desicion. Right now, if Malefor did return, we can not do anything, till we find out what he is planning. But as for Ember, we have decided, that since you can not get along. We thought she should travel with Spyro and Cynder, and try getting along. Who knows maybe you'll find a new friendship." Terrador exclaimed.

"W-what? T-Terrador!" Spyro stammered. Shocked at the decsion.

"Like it or not, she coming with you." He said.

_'Yes!' I thought happily._

Their mouths dropped open in suprise. But they soon glared.

"Alright, Terrador. What shall we do for the time being then?" Crystle asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I suppose you could choose to hang out here, or to go wherever you wish." He said.

Spyro sighed and said, "Alright then lets go." He said leading everyone out, I happily trailed behind him.

Spyro's P.O.V.

Why Ember!? Why did he have to pick a HER! I thought.

"Hey umm Spyro, what should we do?" Crystle broke through my thoughts.

"Well, do you have any requests?" I asked.

"Is there any place that has snow?" She asked.

"Yes, the artic has tons, why?" I asked.

"Because, I haven't seen snow in FOREVER." She said.

"Anyone object?" I asked. Ember raised her hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I get cold." She replied.

"Well I'm sure Sparx will keep you warm." I said.

"Yay!" Crystle said.

"Lead the way." Eclipse said.

I took off, looking back to make sure they where following. It would take us about a eight hours to get there. But hey, I wanted to go there too.

After about eight hours of flying Cynder asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost." I replied.

After about thirty minutes, Crystle shouted, "Snow!!!!"

We had arrived earlier then expected. Crystle folded her wings and drove right into a enourmous snow pile. Eclipse laughed and dove after her.

I noticed Cynder was tense the whole time, probably upset Ember was here.

I signaled her to desend with me, we landed on a snow covered rock.

"Cynder, you okay?" I asked.

"Who, me? Yeah, of course. Why would you think something was wrong?" She said smiling weakly.

"Don't lie, I know you better than that." I told her.

She sighed, "Okay! I upset because Ember HAS to come with us." She said laying down in the snow.

"Ohh, Cynder. Nobody happy about it. But if you're worried she'll steal me, you shouldn't. I love you Cynder, you know that. Your a beautiful dragoness. And nobody could ever change my mind." I said hugging her.

She smiled for real. " I love you too, Spyro." She said.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

Crystle and I ran through the snow, and made snowballs, and dragon angles. The way the snow glittered was beautiful. Crystle also looked beautiful, even covered in snow. Well she is an ice dragon.

"Hey guys." Ember said inturpting out playing, we stopped and sat down.

"Hello, Ember." Crystle said.

"Whatca doing?" She asked.

"Enjoying the snow." Crystle replied.

"Hmm,sounds fun." She said.

"Yeah....." Crystle said eyeing her carefully.

"Have you seen Spyro?" She asked.

"Yes, but hes out of your league." Crystle snapped.

"We'll see, where is he?" She asked.

"Over there." Crystle said showing her teeth.

And with that she left.

Crystle laid in the snow, glaring.

"She makes me mad, how she thinks Spyros her for the taking, and how she can't see the bond between Spyro and Cynder!" Crystle said.

"I know. But lets not let her ruin our fun." I said starting to tickle her.

"Eclipse, don't......It tickles.." She said giggling.

"No, I don't think I will." I said.

"Ahhh,Please, stop.....Can't breathe." She said so out of breath. I stopped.

"Not fair." She said.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" I asked.

"No, not that I remember." She said getting up.

"Well, you are." I said brushing against her.

Ember's P.O.V.

What to do? What to do? I thought.

I saw my Spyro talking to the horrible Cynder, so I hid behind a tree, evesdroping.

Then I heard Spyro say, "Hang on Cynder, I gotta talk to Crystle." He said before leaving.

Now was my chance, I silently krept to where Cynder was.

"Hey Cynder." I said as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh,Hey." She said.

"So, do you wanna take a walk with me? After all if we're stuck here, we better do something." I asked.

"Ohhh. Umm-" She hestitated.

"It only be a bit, and we won't go far." I pressed.

"Uhh, sure. I guess." She caved.

Spyro's P.O.V

_Meanwhile_

I made my way to Crystle.

"Hey Crystle." I said.

"Oh hey." She replied.

"Uhh, can I ask you something? In private?" I asked.

"Oh sure, Eclipse, I'll be right back." She called as she followed me into the woods.

Once there we stopped and I started. "Hey, you know what girls like, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Okay, I want to propose to Cynder, but I need help finding something she'd like." I said quickly.

"W-what?" She said confused, "Wow! Thats great! Ohh you guys will be SO cute together!!!" She shouted with excitment.

"Well, I would probably think she'd like a necklace, or locket. Because rings are too small." She started.

"Yeah, thats a good idea." I said.

"And I would probably get her favorite colors, or colors she looks good in." She stated.

"Right." I said, remembering all this.

"And thats about it." She finished. "So, when are you going to ask her?" She asked.

"Uhh not sure, Im not to sure she'll say Yes ethier." I said.

"Ohh don't be silly! She loves you." She exclaimed.

"Yeah your right, thanks for the advice Crystle." I said.

"No problem!" She called before running off to Eclipse.

Ember's P.O.V.

I led her down a 'trail' as we talked I stopped and turned around, Time to get down to business.

"Hey Cynder, lets get this straight, Spyro is and forever WILL be mine, and no dragoness will ever EVER make a differance!" I said very sirously.

"Uhhh." She seemed at loss of words.

"Got it!" I yelled.

She nodded.

"Good!" I said before taking to the skies.

Cynder's P.O.V.

_'Yeah Yeah' 'Belief want you want. He'll always love me. I'm sure of it. After all we been through....'_

I walked towards where Spyro was, I wasn't going to say anything to him, but let the little pink prick belive what she wants.

I saw Crystle and Eclipse happily playing together, I swear the make the cutest couple.

We spent the day out there, Ember returned later on as we where going to call it a night and leave. She complained but we said if she didn't come we where going to leave her. She caved and we flew to Warfang, we all slept in a pile of hay, under shelter. It was nice, Spyro just got back so he didn't have a home, neither did I, or Crystle and Eclipse, and we refused to stay at Ember's. But it wasn't that bad, it was really pretty comforting. Spyro slept next to me, with his wing around me to keep me warm, and I nuzzled him. Ember glared all night till finally falling asleep.  
While Crystle and Eclipse slept together as well. They seemed peaceful. I closed my eyes long last and slept.


	10. The Necklace

Chapter 10 - The Necklace

Spyro's P.O.V.

Today Crystle and I where going shopping while the others go to hang out aroung in The Twilight Woods. Actually, we where going to find a necklace for Cynder. And I knew just who to ask. We entered the dragon temple,and Terrador was waiting.

"Terrador, we came for advice." I started.

"What is it my boy?" Terrador asked.

"Well, I want to ask Cynder to marry me, but I have nothing to give her..." I said.

" Ohh, so you need something to give her, so your asking us." Terrador finished.

"Well, yes." I said.

"Alright please follow me." Terrador said leading us to what looked like a special chamber.

"Alright, beyond this door is many jewels, you may chose whatever you wish, but not rings. Dragons have a terrible time getting them on." Terrador said opening the door, just like he said, jewely and gems alike where everywhere.

We entered and he shut the door. Crystle looked around.

"So you wish to give her a necklace right?" She comfirmed.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay.." She said looking around.

"Heres all the necklaces." She said after looking around.

I trotted over to see there was many, all differant colors, there was blue, and green, and black, and pink, and yellow. And even some colors I hadn't heard of.

"So, what are her favorite colors?" Crystle asked.

"Well her best colors are Dark Pink and Black, But her favorite colors would be Magenta and Silver." I said.

"Those are pretty colors." She said. After a while of looking, she found four that where relitivly close to those colors.

The first one was a necklace with one white heart on it, that had black and magenta on it as well. The second one was a bit flashier, it was a necklace with many charms made of gems, that where black and dark pink. The third one was a locket in the shape of a circle that was silver.  
And the last one was a beautiful heart shaped gem, that had pink and magents in the outside line, black a line closer, and in the middle was white gems. (I picked white for her horns.)

"Wow, Crystle these are all very beautiful." I commented.

"We're just lucky we're getting these for free." She said.

"Some of them you could put and inscription on them." She told me.

"Which ones?" I asked.

She laid down the last one, and the locket.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because by their gem type." She anwsered.

At long last I picked the heart shaped one with the outline of black and magenta, and the middle was a white gem. I decided I would inscript our names with the word, 'forever'. So it would say, 'Spyro and Cynder, Forever'.

"She'll love it." Crystle said.

" I sure hope so." I said.

"Thank you Terrador." Crystle thanked.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

" No thank you, Spyro. It is the least I can do for you." Terrador said as we headed out the door.

"So, how are you going to hide it, intill you're ready?" Crystle asked as we walked back to our temporary home.

"We'll, I was hoping maybe Sparx would help with that." I told her.

"How is a little bug, four inches long, going to help?" She asked.

"Well... Good point. But he's my best buddie, so if he wants me to be happy, I'm sure he'll hide it best he can." I said.

Once there Sparx was waiting, he stays because he will watch and if anything goes wrong he'll report to us.

"Hey Sparx, can you keep this secrect." I whispered.

"Oh course buddie." Sparx said.

"Okay, but you HAVE to PROMISE." I whispered.

" Okay, okay, I promise.." Sparx said.

"No crosses." I said.

"No crosses." He repeated.

"Alright, I want to ask Cynder to marry me, b-" Before I could finish Sparx screamed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK CYNDER TO MARRY YOU!!!" He yelled, I covered his mouth.

"Yes... But I need you to hide the engagment necklace, untill the time is right. Got it?" I whispered in his ear. I realeased my paw.

"Wow... Whatever you say buddie, before you come back I'll have a hiding place so good, it will be nearly invisble.." Sparx said.

I sighed with relief. " Okay Sparx, we're leaving now." I said.

"Bye." He waved.

Then Crystle and I took off to Twilight Woods.

It wasn't too far, so we arrived pretty fast, sure enough Ember tackled me to the ground.

"Spyro!!! I missed you so much!" She squealed.

I pushed her off. I walked over to Cynder and hugged her tightly.

"Hey handsome." Cynder said.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too... Boy this place is beautiful." She said.

Crystle ran over to Eclipse and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, she returns." Eclipse hugged her.

Crystle would giggle, and they started a conversation.

When suddenly, a metal net wrapped around Eclipse and Crystle and started gragging them away.

"Ahh, Help! Spyro, Cynder, heck even Ember!!!" Crystle yelled trying to claw the ground.

We flew over as fast as we could, we barley grabbed the net just before it disappeared into the woods. We tried gragging it back, but we only managed a couple feet. We needed more dragons.

"Ember, help!" Cynder commanded.

"No, what are they to me." Ember snapped.

"Listen, you little pink prick, get your scaley body over here, and HELP!!!!" Crystle schreeched.

Ember went wide eyed, and ran over and grabbed the net to start pulling, afriad of Crystle's anger.

We pulled and pulled till we could see small monsters on the other end, pulling in the other direction.

I saw my chance, I used electricty to stun them, they let go. We pulled the net off. Now a whole heard of monsters big and small circled all of us, Ember cowarded in fear. Crystle scoffed. And froze the eniemies around her. Once frozen, she started to smash them, breaking them into pieces.  
Eclipse dove into the ground and slashed his enimes into the air, it dazed them in confusion and they began fighing eachother.

I used earth to bash the ground, flicking them into the air, then he used, fire to finish them off, burning them to cinders.  
Cynder fear, she let out I scream so loud, it blew her enemies backwards, then she used wind to blow hem around intill they where dead, an Ember coward in fear, and let her enemies hit her. We all sighed, all of ours where destroyed so we helped her out, Crystle froze them, and Eclipse knocked the frozen ones in the air, then they started fighting melee. I used electricty to stun them while Cynder used poision to finish them. Once they where gone Ember rushed to me.

"Ohh Spyro, that was SO heroic. I knew you would save me." She cooed.

"Ah hem, we helped too!" Crystle and Cynder scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Ember said.

Just then about five huge monsters approched. Crystle gulped at there size, and Ember once again, stood behind me and coward in fear.

An huge monster snuck up behind Crystle, and whacked her with its huge mallet. Sending her to a tree, Eclipse reacted deffensivly and he had black smoke looking darkness comeing out of his mouth. He mastered Shadow Fire, that enemy got lured in and began fight ing the one next to it.

Cynder used her Scorpion strike to posion the enemy then used her shadow strike to burrow underground and attack her enemy from behind.  
I used fire to scorch my enemy then used earth to blow my enemy backwards, I then jumped into the air and dove on my enemy horns first, killing it once more. Cynder about had hers down, she finished him off with a fear scream.

Crystle had recovered and was now fighting her enemy with airal attacks, every once in a while using ice.

Eclipse just finished his off and was now helping Crystle. Their was still on left so Cynder said she could take it.

"Crystle, come here." Cynder called while dodging.

"Yes?" Crystle said still hovering above ground.

"I need you to use your Ice Fire while I use my Fear balls." She commanded.

"Alright." Crystle said, Cynder flew up to her. They opened their jaws and Crystle breathed Ice and Cynder used fear, they mashed together to create a powerful combonation of elements. It blew the enemy to the ground, it was cursed by fear, and frozen by ice.

"You too, Eclipse." I shouted.

"Use Shadow Fire." I commanded.

We jumped into the air, And my fire and his shadow twisted around each other, making another deadly combo. It hit the enemy hard, killing it at long last.

"Hey, Ember. Thanks for the help." Eclipse mocked.

"Yeah, do you even know how to fight?" Crystle asked.

"Of course, I just didn't feel like it." Ember stated.

"Yeah, well. Thats great. Next time, you WILL help, whether it kills you or not." Eclipse said before joining Crystle.

I looked in the sky, it was getting darker.

"Come on guys, time to go." I said flying towards Warfang. They followed and we arrived in no time, we where all tired from the fight.  
We where just going to head to bed when I asked.

"Why where they all after Crystle and Eclipse?" I asked aloud.

"Beats me, maybe Terrador will know." Cynder said.

"Yeah..." I said yawning.

"But right now, you need to sleep." Cynder said.

"We all need to sleep." Crystle said laying down. Eclipse joined her. Cynder laid down and patted the spot next to her, I trotted over and laid down, covering her with my wing.

"Hey, how am I going to keep warm with no one next to me." Ember whinned.

"Just cover yourself with hay, I'm sure you'll survive." I said before drifting off to sleep.


	11. The Meeting

Crystle's P.O.V.

Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro or the characters, except Crystle and Eclipse.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. I blinked my eyes open, and stood up and streached. I turned around to see Eclipse looking at me, I was surprised and fell backwards off the hey stack. Eclipse rushed over to help me.

" Crystle are you alright? I'm sorry I shouldn't have stood there." Eclipse said helping me up.

"Oh no,no its fine. It was my fault." I said, brushing myself off.

I looked around to see Ember looking at me. I looked some more, but no one was here.

"Ember? Where's Spyro and Cynder?" I growled.

"Ohh, they said they had to go to go to a meeting with the elders." She anwsered oviously upset they had to go alone.

"Mmm, well shouldn't you be stalking Spyro?" I asked.

" I do NOT stalk him, I persue him! They are intirely differant things! And no! They said I HAD to stay here and wait for you two to wake up!" Ember yelled.

"Okay..." I mocked.

"Well what now?" Eclipse asked.

"Ohh hey we can practice fighting!" I exclaimed.

"Hey good idea! But we need to leave a note for Spyro and Cynder." Eclipse said.

"Okay" I said getting out a peiece of paper and writing down,

_Dear Spyro and Cynder,_

_Hi we just went out to the clearing to practice fighting. We won't be long, but you can come and join us if you want.  
_

_~Eclipse, Crystle, and (sigh) Ember._

I laid the note on a stack of hay.

"Alright come on, we're leaving." I said , walking towards the entrance.

"Fine, but I am NOT enjoying this." Ember whinned.

"Alright we'll be having fun without you." I called as Eclipse and I took off towards the clearing, Ember slowly following.

I landed and we waited for Ember, she landed.

"Hey what is this thingy?" Ember asked playing with Eclipse's healing potion hanging on his neck. He jerked away.

"That would be my potion." He said.

"Ohhh, what kind of potion?" Ember said.

"Heal-ing." I said.

Suddenly Eclipse tackled me to the ground, I giggled and pushed him off. We began fighting, we smashed into each other.  
We bashed together horns first, but only managed getting them hooked together. I giggled.

"Oh shoot, we're stuck." I giggled.

"Yeah." Eclispe said, we squirmed trying to get unhooked, but no dice.

"Ember, come and help." I said.

"You mean me touching your disgusting horns, I think not." Ember scoffed.

"Well, I think she has beautiful horns." Eclipse complmented.

"Ohh thank you Eclispe." I said.

"You just say that because shes your girlfriend." Ember mocked.

"No its true, look how they have the hint of blue in them, and the way the shine in the sun." Eclipse said.

"Well, at least I HAVE a BOYFRIEND." I scoffed.

"Uh! I am just waiting for the right dragon namly Spyro, hes the only one worthy of my beauty." She snapped.

"Right, its not like your getting any younger!" I snapped back.

" Oh no you just didn't!" Ember said charging at us, I timed it right and moved so she clashed just to the point where it would get us free.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

She growled and charged again I jumped over her, she got her horns stuck in a tree.

I sighed and went over to pull her out, Eclipse stopped me.

"Just let her hang there." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys, a little help?" Ember said.

I just giggled as Eclipse and I started to fight again, I tackled him to the ground.

"Pinned ya." I bragged.

He rolled over and he pinned me.

"I think not." He said grinning.

Then he took to the air, I followed. We soared and glided. The sun was warm. I breathed ice, but he just clashed it with shadow fire. I flew in the suns rays blinding him momentarly. I folded my wings back and dived on him, we crashed on the ground.

"Nice plan." He commplemented.

"Thanks." I said getting up.

Just as I got up he swipped his tail under my feet making me fall again. He got on top of me and kissed me passionatly. I broke the kiss.  
"I won." I said before getting up once more.

"Yeah but I got a kiss." He bragged.

I giggled.

"Hey guys, while you two are making out I am still stuck here!!!" She schreeched.

I sighed and pulled her out.

"There happy?" I asked.

"Sort of." She snapped.

Then Spyro and Cynder landed in front of us.

"Hey guys, how was the meeting?" I asked.

"Good, but look what we found." Cynder said holding up what appeared to be a dark purple gem.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I is a shard from the crystal Malefor was trapped in." Spyro anwsered.

I gasped, " I-Is he really back?" I stuttered.

" Yes, but his whereabouts are unknown." Cynder said.

"But you guys defeated him, how could he be back?" Eclipse asked.

"We thought we deafeated him, the ancient ansestors trapped him in that crystal." Spyro said.

"And it broke." I anwsered putting the peices together.

"Yes, and he escaped." Cynder said.

"And, now what? His he just waiting for the right moment to strike or what?" Eclipse asked.

"We are not sure. But we have to prepare, incase he desides to attack." Spyro said.

"But what if he does come, then what, we all die?" I said disbeliving.

"No, if he does, we will fight. To the death if needed." Cynder said.

"How can you two be so calm, when the most dangourous dragon is possibly coming to destroy the world as we know it?!" I asked in a loud voice.

" We are worried, but we have to be strong, for everyone." Spyro said.

" When he gets here, you're not fighting alone. I'm coming with you." I declared.

"B-ut Crystle, you c-" Eclipse started.

"No shes right, we need you two to help." Cynder said.

Eclipse was about to protest, but was cut off.

" Do you know the real reason you where captured in Twilight Falls?" Spyro asked.

We shook are heads no.

" It was because you are not just ordanairy Ice and Shadow dragons, you two are special and Malefor knows it." Cynder explained.

We looked at each other confused.

" Yes, even though you can only use one element, you are capable of much more. Crystle, if ice is used wisely it can do much more than just freeze a foe. And Eclipse, use your shadow wisely, it will help you do much more than just confuse a foe, we can not tell you the secrect to these powers, they are things you must find for yourself." Spyro explained.

"Yeah, but can't you just need any old shadow and ice dragon?" Eclipse asked.

"No, the elders said that you two have the possiblity to breathe Convexity as well. You may not know it but you two are stronger than you ever thought." Cynder explained.

"You mean this?" I asked pointing to the page in her book.

"Correct, but tommarrow we will train you in these abilities." Spyro said.

"But I thought only dragons corrupted by darkness could master Convexity?" Eclipse thought aloud.

"True, but even if they are corrupted not all dragons can master it, only sertan dragons can, and the elders belive you can as well." Cynder explained.

"So, we're going to have to get corrupted, right?" Crystle stammered.

"Yes, but we will help you." Spyro comfirmed.

"Cool." Eclipse said looking into the sky, the stars where coming out.

"Well we better get to bed we'll need some sleep for tommarrow." Cynder said leading us to our hay home.

Once there I curled up beside Eclipse and fell asleep.....


	12. The element:Convexity

Chapter 12- The element~ Convexity

Cynder's P.O.V.

We woke early, knowing this would take some time to master. I woke, Spyro had woken me up. I gently woke Crystle and Eclipse, and I woke Ember who complained and groaned.

They followed us to the temple, where we walked up the steps to the temples doors, that we slowly pushed open. All the elders where waiting.

"Good morning young ones." Terrador greeted.

"Good morning Terrador,Volteer,Cyril." We said.

"We asume you are ready for training yes?" Cyril asked. We nodded.

"Good luck to you, it is a very difficult element to master." Volteer said as we walked towards the training dojo.

Ember sat to watch while Crystle and Eclipse sat and observed.

"Okay, as you already know Convexity is a difficult element to master." We started.

They nodded.

"But to master it you must first be corrupted by darkness." I said.

"Well to do that you must put this on." I said handing Crystle a dark purple amulet.

"Now that is very powerful amulet, it holds dark magic. You must be very careful." Spyro warned.

Crystle nodded and willingly put the amulet on.

We waited the necklace diappeared, and she started struggleing but she stayed in that spot. Suddenly she let out a quiet roar. She closed her eyes and when they reopened they where a darker blue. And her scales turned a slightly darker color. And she hissed and spat.

"Whoa whoa Crystle lets not do anything rational..." Eclipse said backing away.

"It is okay, she will be fine." Spyro assured him.

Cynder jumped on Crystle taking the amulet off swiftly. Crystle froze and her body turned to natural again.

"W-what happened?" she stammered.

"You where corrupted, but its okay your fine now." I comforted her.

Spyro put the amulet on Eclipse who was waiting for him.

Once the amulet disappeared just like it did Crystle. His eyes turned a deep red and he roared. He began chasing around Crystle who screamed and ran.

Spyro acted fast and jerked the amulet off Eclipse. Causing him to turn normal again.

"Crystle I'm so sorry.." Eclipse panicked running towards the scared dragoness. She smiled "Its okay." She said.

Ember stood there scared out of her mind. She screamed and ran behind Spyro, Crystle ran up to her, "Boo!" She teased, Ember glared.

"Alright now you should be able to use Convexity." Spyro said.

"But, how?" Eclipse asked.

"Well it isn't easy, but you have to feel strong and invincable, and at the same time determind." Spyro tried explaining.

"It would be easier if you tried." I cut in.

Crystle nodded and she closed her eyes trying to imagine, she stood like that for a few seconds, she slowly opened her mouth and breathed out, a very small Convexity ray came out of her mouth, she opened her eyes.

"Very good, but we should work on getting it stronger." I smiled.

"Alright Eclipse your turn." Spyro instructed, he stepped up and closed his eyes, breathed in, then when he breathed out a massive ray of Convexity errupted from his mouth, he opened to see the ray. Though his ray appeared to be a dark blue color, he closed his mouth.

"Very good Eclipse!" Spyro praised, he smiled.

"Alright Crystle try again." I told her as she stepped up, once again she closed her eyes, concentrated, opened her mouth and breathed out.  
This time a stronger ray, that was light blue came out of her mouth. She closed her mouth and turned to us.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Very good, you have just mastered the basic form of Convexity." Spyro told then they smiled at their work.

"Now it is time for a little harder move, it is called Convexity fury, where you trap yourself in a cage of convexity then unleash it into many waves." I told them, I deminstrated.

I rose into the air, folded my wings around me and made a cage of dark purple Convexity around myself, then I opened my wings and several waves of Convexity rippled around me, if there where enemies it would have destroyed many.

Eclipse,Ember and Crystle stood there with their mouths agape. Wide eyed.

"Crystle..." I started, pushing her to the center of the dojo, "I-a- are you s-sure about t-this...." She stuttered.

"Yes, you can do it." I reasurred, she sighed. She closed her eyes and hovered above ground and folded her wings around her, a small cage of light blue Convexity appeared around her, she spread her wings open, and as she did many waves of Convexity spread around her, she landed on the ground, out of energy.

"That takes a lot out of you." She breathed.

"Yes, that is why it is wise to only use it when needed." I told her as she walked back to her spot.

"Your turn." She said to Eclipse. He was of total confedince. He closed his eyes, concentrated and hovered above the ground, then folded his wings. As he did a dark blue cage of Convexity surrounded him, he wipped his wings open, unleashing many huge waves of Convexity.

"Wow, Eclipse your a natural." Spyro praised, he was out of energy as well.

"Thanks." He breathed out of breath. Ember was now quaking in fear behind Spyro.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I said as we walked away where the elders where waiting.

"I trust you have master the ablitlites quite well?" Volteer asked them.

"Yes they have." I awnsered for them, "Ahh jolly good then! Why don't you show us?" Cyril suggested, "Not right now." Crystle breathed, "Yeah, it kinda took the fight out of us." Eclipse gasped.

"Ahh, but that is only natural young dragons." Terrador said.

"Yes I knew you could do it young Crystle, you where a warrior at heart." Cyril exclaimed, she smiled.

"And you too Eclipse, you where always good at this sort of thing." Volteer praised.

"Ahh Ember, are you alright young dragon?" Terrador asked noticing how fearful she was.

"Y-yes, j-just shocked." Ember stuttered.

"She was scared of the powers of Convexity." I anwsered plainly.

"Ahh, yes, well not all dragons are brave enough to take on that challange." Volteer stated.

"Yes well its getting late, why don't you stay here for the night?" Terrador asked.

"We would very much like that, thank you Terrador." Spyro said before walking towards the guest rooms. Crystle and Eclipse slowly followed.

"Alright you guys, tomarrow we will practice more fighting." I said, they groaned adn entered there bedrooms, I chuckled. And laid down next to Spyro who wrapped his wing around me. Ember slept in the single guest bedroom where you could still hear her chattering. I closed my eyes and fell asleep....


	13. So Tired

Chapter 13- So Tired...

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I groaned from tiredness as I blinked awake, I moved my eyes to lookat Crystle who was laying on her side starring blankly at me.

"I'm tired..." She groaned. I was too.

"I know, but we have to train, I don't even know _how_ they can be that strong to do what we did and walk out fine." I asked aloud.

"Well I think they have done it a lot. They must be used to it.." She awnsered.

A knock was at the door.

"God I don't wanna get up.." I whinned silently.

"Please? For me?" Crystle begged giving me the cutest smile and eyes ever. I sighed and slowly got up.

I stood up on my hind legs and turned the knob to the door, it opened and Spyro and Cynder where waiting for me.

I sighed and Crystle slowly got up knowing who it was.

"Come on guys more training awaits." Cynder grinned noticing how tired wed where.

"Awwwww do we _have_ to?" Crystle complained.

"Yes, we have to. I understand your tiredness, I was about ready to pass out when I did it." Spyro said grinning.

We sighed and began following them towards the dojo we had been to last night.

"Good morning young dragons." Terrador said cheerfully, we smiled but where far to tired to speak too much.

"Good morning Terrador, Cyril, Volteer." Cynder greeted while walking by them.

We entered the dojo.

We laid on the floor not wanting to waste the much needed energy. We looked up to see Spyro and Cynder holding two chuncks of red and gem gems, extending them out to us. We picked ourselfs off the floor, and took them gratefully. We absorbed their energy and felt better.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

"Yeah that really helped." Crystle added.

"No problem." Cynder smiled.

"It isn't much, but it was the only things we could find on short notice." Spyro said.

"Ohh no this will be enough to get us through the day at least." Crystle said smiling.

"Well I suppose we should begin." Cynder started.

"Yeah." Crystle said as her face softened.

"We'll start with the basics. Crystle use your ice fire to freeze these enemies." Cynder instructed Crystle breathed inn and then out realesing a blue flame freezing her enemies into place.

"Very good, now try this." Spyro instructed twirling around making a snow storm form around him in the shape of a tornado.

"Alright." Crystle said before closing her eyes, she stood up and began twirling around, as she did a snow storm swirled around her making her look beautiful. She stopped.

"Excellent work Crystle!" Spyro praised she smiled.

"Your turn Eclipse." Cynder said.

"Well Eclipse you have already mastered the moves I know.." Cynder thought as I stepped forward.

"Crystle may I see your book." Cynder suddenly asked, she nodded and brought her book back, Cynder quickly flipped to the page, 'Shadow'.

"Hey we can work on this one." Cynder said pointing to one that read, 'Shadow Vision'.

She began reading the instructions aloud.

"To master this ablitliy the user must be all shadow dragon, they must focus on seeing through solid objects, this is very useful for seeing broken bones, traps, and enemies weak points." She finished.

"Huh guess I not going to ba able to do that, since I am not all shadow like you." She said closing the book.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Well my first element is unknown, I can not recall which element I mastered first. The element you master first is your element." She explained.

"Well give it a shot." Cynder encouraged.

"Okay here it goes." I said, I closed my eyes and focused on seeing through the wall, when I opened them my eyes where black and my vision was all in black, I could see through the wall, I looked at Cynder but only saw a skeleton. I gasped and fell backwards. Snapping me out of my wierd vision.

"What happened Eclipse? You okay?" Cynder asked with worry.

"That was weird, I _could _see through the wall, and when I looked at you I only saw your skeleton..." I said shocked.

"Wow really!? Thats great!" Cynder exclaimed.

"No it wasn't it was horrifying!" I said trying to get the images out of my head.

"I'm sure that will only be temporary." Cynder reasurred.

"I hope." I said.

"Well I suppose we're should rest for the night." Spyro said looking out to the dark night sky.

"Okay." Crystle said intertwining her tail with mine as we walked to our room.

"I'm gonna have nightmare." I whispered under my breath.

But I was worn out so I jumped on my bed and fell asleep, Crystle laying next to me.

Spyro's P.O.V.

I woke up to see my beautiful dragoness Cynder sleeping comfortably next to me. I marveled at her beauty. I new when I saved her from the darkness that we were meant to be, I wouldn't have picked any toher dragoness, only her. She blinked her beautiful emerald eyes open.

"Wakey wakey." I said softly.

"Love you too." Cynder said kissing me on the cheek.

We got up and stretched, then we excited our room and walked over to Eclipse and Crystle's. We knocked on the door, they anwsered the door.

"Please oh please tell me we don't have to train anymore." Crystle pleaded behind Eclipse's back.

"Okay, we don't have to, today Cynder and I are going to The Valley of Alvar." I said as Cynder gave me the 'what for?' look.

"Alright, anything you want us to do while your gone?" Crystle asked grinning.

"Uhh yeah, make sure Ember doesn't come, knowing her she will unless she is stopped." I instructed, Crystle nodded.

"Well we better be off." I said urging Cynder to follow, Crystle and Eclipse waved.I looked down at the necklace I had picked out, but quickly hid it from view and took off towards the valley of Alvar.

We landed on a spot above the waterfall, the sun was setting. Making a beautiful glow all around. Perfect I thought.

"Wow Spyro this is really pretty, but why are we here?" Cynder asked gazing at the sky.

"Close your eyes." I instructed, "No peeking." I said after she closed her eyes. I turned around and got the necklace, I held it so she could see it.

"Alright, open." I ordered, she did.

"S-Spyro....I-I." She stammered, gazing at the beautiful necklace.

"Cynder, your the love of my life and I would do anything for you... Cynder, will you marry me?" I asked before she could say anything else. She stood there awhile before awnsering, "Yes, absoulty yes." She breathed tears forming in her eyes, she hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. I put the necklace over her head, it fit perfectly. She kissed me passionatly. I kissed back. After what seemed like hours we stopped for air, but never let og of each other. We spent the entire day there, swimming, playing, enjoying the day. She couldn't stop crying until it was night and the fireflies swarmed around making beautiful lights dancing in the night sky. At long last we headed home.


	14. Problems

Chapter 14- Problems

Cynder's P.O.V.

(I made changes to the last chapter so if you want to understand this one, I would suggest reading it.)

We arrived in the temple in no time, I was so happy, I've been waiting ever since we met to hear the words come from his mouth. But this was no time for happiness, it appeared something had attacked the city while we where gone. Some building where on fire, but other than that it was normal. We burst through the temple doors to see Crystle hurt badly and Eclipse under a pile of fallen cieling. Crystle was trying to uncover him.

We rushed to help them, Eclipse got up badly beaten, and coughed up some blood. Ember had scorch marks all over, and the elders where help re-building.

"G-guys, W-what happened?" I stammered.

"Malefor....he came...h-he d-demanded you t-two." Crystle breathed tears began forming in her eyes.

"A-and when we wouldn't tell you where you went, h-he attacked. We tried fighting, b-but we where too weak. He broke my arm and tore my wing, and slammed Eclipse against the wall, pileing him in this rubble." Crystle finished. Eclipse quickly took out his potion and dropped a drop into her mouth, their was snapping nosies and she was fully healed, arm unbroken, wing untorn, no blood. Crystle than took the bootle and dropped some in his mouth, his streath returned.

"Ohh, no. No!" I said in fear and anger. Crystle smiled at my necklace, "So he finally asked your did he?" She asked smirking weakly.

I nodded.

"He was so big, and powerful. He told me to tell you, 'He will be in a place past the artic, in a palace, and he said if you don't come he'll send troops and kill us all." She told us. I gasped.

"W-what? Past the artic, to a palace?!" Spyro screeched in anger, "Going to kill us all?" He screamed.

"What was the place he called it?" I asked.

"He called it..." She was trying to remember," He called it the Burned Lands. Yes. He said he will be waiting at the burned lands." Crystle comfirmed.

"Oh no." Spyro said.

"What?" Eclipse asked.

"Thats is were he unleasehed the fury of the Destroyer who made a belt of fire that was later called the Burned Lands, some of it is still recovering from it, he must be there. But we have to pass over the Artic to get it." Spyro said.

"That doesn't sound good." Crystle said, suddenly the doors to the temple burst open and the guardians a came running in.

"My dear Crystle are you okay?" Cyril asked panicking.

"Yes Uncle, how about you?" Crystle asked, "I am quite alright, I trust Eclipse is too?" Cyril asked. "Yes sir, sure a little shaken up but not to badly." Eclipse comfirmed.

"Yes Cyril is the only elder with family left, he worries much about them, Crystle the most." Terrador said looking at the overprotective Cyril.

" Thats sad." I said quietly.

"Are you two okay as well?" Volteer asked, "Yeah, we where the lucky ones." Spyro said.

"Ember what about you?" Terrador said, " Oh yeah yeah." She said taking sudden intrest in my necklace, I scowled and turned away.

"Well young dragons, what do you presume to do?" Volteer asked.

"Well I suppose we had better go after him, if we don't he'll send armies this way." I said, Crystle and Eclipse nodded.

"Well, we hate to have you go, it seems like we just got you back from him the first time, but do as you must, just be careful." Terrador said.

"What about me?" Ember said with big old puppy dog eyes.

"Well..." Terrador started we all shook our heads no behind Ember's back.

"I suppose....You may choose what you wish, just keep in mind that it will be VERY VERY dangerous." Terrador warned, Ember let out an excited squeal.

"Wherever Spyro goes I follow!" Ember said hugging Spyro who sat there uncomfortably. "Yeah cause your a stalker." Eclipse whipsered in Crystle ear who giggle and said something like, " Thats right.".

Spyro imediently pushed Ember off him and quickly took my side.

"Well I suppose we should head off, we never know he could be sending an army right now." Spyro said.

" Yes you guys should be prepared incase they do come." I said to the elders, we all knew what we had to do, so we took off towards the Artic.

We flew for many hours before seeing the beginning of the Artic, we still had quite a ways to go before reaching the burned lands, then Malefor.

We kept flying until the night came, and with it a hazzerdous snow storm.

"I can't see anything." I said trying to see something, it was so thick I couldn't even see any other dragons.

"Crystle? Crystle?" Eclipse called out searching for his beloved girlfriend.

" Guys I can't find Crystle." Eclipse called.

"I can't find anybody." I heard Spyro say.

Then Eclipse was gone.

"Eclipse." I called out, but nobody anwsered.

I heard Spyro make a noise. "Spyro?" But again no awnsered.

"Ember?" I called having no choice, still no awnser.

Then a saw a flash of blue and I was tackled to the ground into an opening in a glaicer, Eclipse,Spyro, and Ember where there too.

"What the?" I started.

Then I saw Crystle behind me.

"You did this didn't you?" I asked, "I did not make the storm but, I did manage to get to shelter." Crystle said out of breath.

"How could you see?" I asked.

"I couldn't but I knew you where their, but you guys seemed to have more affect on the storm, I could see, I little bit. " Crystle admitted.

"I guess it makes sense, you are an ice dragon." I thought aloud.

"Yes well, it isn't much but this will have to do, till the storm clears." Crystle said laying down next to Eclipse.

"Well thanks anyway." I said before moving next to Spyro.

" Hey after everything you've done for us, I'd do it a million times." Crystle said, before snuggling herself against Eclipse.

" Guys I'm freezing!!" Ember whinned. We sighed.

"Well we can't help it, just try burrowing under something!" Eclipse groaned.

"Like what? Alls there is here is ice!" Ember stated angerily.

"Whats wrong with ice, its smooth, its clean, its water." Crystle stated.

Ember huffed before falling back asleep.

A/n~ See next chapter for more on the adventure, Do you guys think I should make another Spyro story? Please give me your opinons.


	15. The Burned Lands

Chapter 15- The Burned Lands

Spyro's P.O.V.

We woke to the sound of Ember's chattering teeth. We groaned.

"Ember knock it off." Crystle groaned.

"How can I its freezing!" Ember complained still chattering.

"It isn't that bad." Crystle said.

"Hey look the storms over!" Eclipse pointed out.

"Oh joy, now we can get out!" Ember squealed jumping for joy.

"Okay drama queen, we'll go." Cynder said sighing.

I got up as well, and headed out, it wasn't so bad at all. The sun was shining warm rays on us.

"Well, we better get moving." I said hovering above ground.

Crystle,Eclipse,Cynder, and Ember soon joined me. We headed for The Burned lands.

After hours of flying across the vast winter land, we came to a black sea of burnt ground, just beyond that is the Burned Lands. We continued on, soon we came to a pool pf lava, where we landed just at its entrance.

"I hate it here, its so hot!" Crystle said looking at the lava.

"Me too." Ember whinned.

I sighed before saying, "Ember?" I asked her.

"Yes Spyro? She said with a loving voice and wide eyes.

I sighed again, "Ember you can't come." I said.

"W-why?" She stammered.

"Because, I need you to tell the elders we made it this far, and help them with whatever they need." I instructed.

She sighed, "Okay....." She said taking off towards Warfang.

"Come on guys, we're not far." I said.

" Alright, come on lets do this, for all the of dragonkind!" Crystle exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Cynder declared proudly.

"Alright time to be brave, for everyone!" I declared taking flight. They followed and we flew above the volcano where a floating island held a dark castle. We landed and the door flew open but no one was there...

I heard Crystle gulp but nod it off, as we walked into the dark palace. Inside was darkness.

"Psst, Eclipse use your Shadow Vision." I heard Cynder whisper.

Suddenly we saw a pair of blue glowing eyes, Eclipse.

"See anything?" Crystle asked getting very close to him, she did not like this heat, or dark places.

"Yeah, watch out guys, we're surrounded." He whispered.

We got into battle stance.

"Guys, when I count to three, attack everywhere." He whispered, we understood.

"One.." He started.

"Two.." We got ready.

"THREE!" He yelled attacking as did us, you couldn't see Eclipse attacking, but you could see Crystle using her ice storm, and Cynder using poision and me using good old fire.

We stopped when they thought they where gone.

"They gone?" I asked.

"Yeah for now.." Eclipse said. We silently and slowly started desending deeper into the cave.

It started getting colder as we continued.

" All clear Eclipse?" I heard Crystle whisper.

"Guys, stop. We're at a cliff." He stated.

We stopped.

"Spyro let me guide you, theres torches near, if you could light them, it would help." He said walking towards me.

"Sure." I said letting him guide me.

"Alright, now use your fire." He instructed. I did realesing the flames from my mouth. Just as he said there was a torch, it lit us up.

I walked over and lit the others too, now we could all see clear as day.

"You ready?" Cynder asked me.

"Yes, Cynder my love." I said hugging her before continuing.

Sorry so short, but I didn't want them to fight just yet, and my new story will be up soon, its called. The Life of a Human.


	16. The Final Battle

Chapter 16~ The Final Battle

Cynder's P.O.V.

It seemed like an eternity before we came to a narrow ledge that one of us could barley fit on. Suddenly the door closed, and we where in darkness. It was a bit frightening knowing at any moment you could fall to your death, and no one would know. But I stood very still, as everyone did. We saw Eclipse's glowing eyes, "Hey Eclipse, whats going on?" I called.

"Nothing so far, there is lamps above us, Spyro, light them." He said, Spyro did and we could see.

"I see more over there, I'll go light them, you follow." Spyro instructed us flyingm he lit another lamp. He continued doing this as we followed him.

We flew until we reached a dead end, but there was a hole in the ceiling. Above that was a black evil looking chamber, Malefor HAD to be in there. We flew up to the chamber without a second thought. We landed on a wide space just in front of the doors to the entrance.

As the Eclipse landed on the platform the door opened. We looked at eachother for what might be that last time, and entered.

We were in a dimly lit staircase, it went up and up and up in a spiraling way. We started up the stairs, alert. Anything could happen now.

It was a long ways up when I saw light up ahead, I quickly ran towards the light and eventually to an open roof, no one in sight.

"Guys, nothings up-" But before I could finish I was grabbed by a giant purple dragon, Malefor. I screamed and squirmed. Spyro dashed through the door instantly.

"Cynder!" He yelled. Crystle and Eclipse follwed. Eclipse used his shadpw vision.

"Guys, I-I can't see anything! He has no weakness!" Eclipse stuttered from shock. Spyro was going to attack him but he grabbed Spyro and put him and me in a magic cage. Trapped.

"Let them go!" Crystle shouted.

"Sorry I've waited far to long for my revenge, and I don't plan on losing it!" Malefor growled knocking her aside.

"Guys, you have to find a way to unleash us from this prision!" Spyro yelled.

"How?" Crystle asked while dodging his attacks.

"Ummm, there! Over there, there is a switch, destroy it!" I shouted. Eclipse nodded and used his shadow to dig underground as he made his way over to the switch, while Crystle dodged and occasionaly freezing a body part or two. But he was to strong, she'd freeze him and a second later he'd be free.

Malefor rose up and unleashed a burning infero from his maw, Crystle having no choice but to counter the attack with ice. It seemed equaly matched, until Crystle felt the heat making her sweat and was losing streangth fast. The fire almost absorbed her, but she held up enough to get us free, We instantly took action, I used wind to blow him out of her way, and Spyro used the forces of lighting to keep him in place.

Crystle and Eclipse rose into the air and Crystle used Ice fire and Eclipse used shadow fire, the massive combo swirled around, creating a whirling tornado of the dark forces of shadow and the chilling powers of ice, it hit and he slammed against the wall.

"What? I'm imune to every power, I am the purple dragon, they are imune to everything!" He shouted with rage.

"Yeah, but not them mixed together!" Spyro shouted, he shot a few earth shards at him while I used wind to give them speed. Malefor couldn't dodge quick enough and it hit him, he got furious and rose into the air. We followed.

We looked all over for him but could not see him anywhere, suddenly he swooped down, grabbing Crystle and Eclipse as he did.

"If I can't have my revenge on you two, I'll make these two suffer!" He roared griping there necks and squeezing, having them gasp for air.

"No!" Spyro and I shout in unsion, we quickly used Convexity, I hit him hard with a ray of the powerful energy, causing him to drop Eclipse, Spyro flew up and folded his wings, spinning around, causing the Convexity to swirl around him, he hit him right in the chest, he dropped Crystle, from the loss of air, she could not catch herself and Eclipse dove after her, carrying her weak body, she took a few big breathes and regained her streangth.

"Guys, all together now!" I shouted.

We flew side by side, Crystle used her ice fire, Eclipse using shadow fire, I used fear, and Spyro used fire. It swirled together creating an unknown source of power, it hit Malefor sending him flying back, he was very weak, but so where we. We had to win.

We looked at one another and nodded knowing what we had to do, We used all our energy, and used our convexity all together. Malefore did as well. The rays battled together, it seemed we where losing.

_'Come on, we can do this!' Crystle thougth pushing herself more._

_'We have to do this, for everyone.' Spyro thought not giving up._

_'There all counting on us.' Eclipse thought knowing everyone was depending on them._

_'All my life for once I want to be remembered for something good, and this is it!' I thought confidently._

All together we worked together, at last we where winning and Malefor seemed to be getting weak. We used the power of the ancestors and clashed on him he fell back uncousious from the blow, he landed on a shrine.

"No, No, I cannot be defeated." He roared.

"Yeah, thats what you said last time." Spyro said remembering that day. Then the ancestors spirts came together and killed Malefor, once and for all...

He laid there limp and unmoving, he had to be dead.

"W-We did it." Crystle breathed.

"Yeah we did, together!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Finally.....gone...forever." I breathed realizing the evil dragon tha ruined my life was finally gone.

"Now he can't hurt anyone, ever again..." Eclipse said before they both collapsed on the ground from the loss of energy.

"Oh no! We have to get them out of here!" I yelled quickly grabbing Crystle and flying out, Spyro brabbed Eclipse and flew out in a hurry.

It would have taken us days to get there, but we never stopped, if we waited, it might have been to late, but we went so fast and hard that we arrived in about 8 hours, and Crystle and Eclipse where in the hospital. We asked if no one would spread the news that we where here, it didn't feel right celebrating without them. Spyro and I sat right next to them, day after day. I thought they would never get better, but one day, they awoke, slowly and tiredly.

"Cynder? W-what happened?" Crystle asked softly, but before I could awnsered her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! We're dead! We're dead! We didn't make it!-" She was going to continue on but I stopped her.

"No silly, we made it, you just collapsed from all the fighting." I whispered softly and calmly. She groaned and looked around.

"W-where's Eclipse?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry, hes right over there." I said pointing at him. He had just woke up too.

"Hey girl." He said looking at Crystle, she flopped around.

"Well, at least we're all safe." Spyro said.

"Thank the ancestors for that." I said with relief, I wouldn't know what I would do without them...

_3 weeks later_

Well Crystle and Eclipse fully recovered and enjoyed the peace of the world, we celebrated and we gave speechs and then we had a party, which was a lot of fun. I'm lucky to have fought with and known Crystle and Eclipse, such a lovely couple...

Ember never gave up her hopes for Spyro, but I didn't mind, Spyro would never change his mind about me. I'm confident of that.

A/N The next chapter will be the aftermath.


	17. The Aftermath

Chapter 17- The Aftermath

No one's P.O.V.

In the end everything turned out fine, heres how life was for the young dragons.

Crystle was now 20 years old with children of her own. She had 3 children. She had an black dragoness, with icy blue underbelly, wings, claws horns and tails,She had dark voilet eyes as well. She had marking on her body similar to Cynder's. Her element is Ice and blue electricity. She had nine beautiful blue ivory horns, and her name was Frostbite, but everyone calls her frost. She had a snow white dragon with black underbelly, wings, claws, horns, tail spade, and eyes. His name was Nightshade. His element is Shadow. They had another daughter, and light blue dragoness with black markings, black wings, horns, tail,claws, and dark blue eyes, her name is Tikal. She had the element of Shadow ice, a rare element which is a mixture of both shadow fire and Crystle's Ice fire. Crystle later grew up as a caring dragon, but never mind her appearance, she worked as a melee and flight instructor, she taught dragons willing to learn, about everything they would need to know about flying in battle and melee fighting.

Eclipse was the same age as Crystle who he was now married too, they had three children,(See Crystle)and was a good father, he is still very protective of Crystle and his children, he is the master of shadow and teaches dragons with the shadow element to master it. His father finally returned from the military.

Spyro was now 22 years old, with three beautiful children, a black dragon with purple claws, horns, eyes, tail, and markings. His elements are shadow and convexity. His name is Nuclear. He had a golden dragoness with black markings, horns,wings,tail,and claws. Her elements are electricity,and shadow. Her name is Fusion. He also had another son a magenta dragon with green markings,tail, claws, horns, and wings. His elements are fear,venom, and earth. His name is Xander. Spyro is now the gaurdian of earth,electicity,ice,and fire.

Cynder is the same age as Spyro, and everyone has now excepted her the way she is now married to her loving husband Spyro. And spends much time with Crystle and Eclipse, she is now the gaurdian of fear, venom, and wind.

Well thats the end, tell me when I finish one other story if I should write another one about what they do after the get back.


End file.
